My Future Girl
by Amandalucia
Summary: Emma Mikaelson is the youngest of Klaus, and Caroline's children. She lives a happy life with her whole family until one night everything changes. In a shock of a moment, Emma sends herself to the past where her parents are against each other, and she hasn't even been thought of existing! How can she deal with all of this? What's going on?
1. Prologue

"Emma? Emma, wake up!" said a hushed voice to the blonde girl sleeping peacefully in her bed.

Emma turn to see her older brother Henry dresses in street clothes with worried eyes. She raised an eyebrow at him. If Henry was known fro anything in the family, it was for angering them to the point of no return. Her father had even once made him sleep outside as punishment for almost burning the house when he was ten. Emma's mother opposed of course, and her parents reminded angry at each other for three days after her oldest uncle had brought him inside, with a high fever.

_What had the idiot done now?,_ she asked herself.

"I don't care what you've done this time Henry, I'm not covering for you." she mumbled and went back to sleep.

Henry shaked her. "This is no time for sleep Em. Dad called code red." he whispered.

At that Emma shot from bed. Her father never, ever had called that code. It was for emergencies. Deadly Emergencies. WHat had happened? Emma's fear intensified when she say her school backpack was full with some of her clothes, and her grimoire that her dad had given her for her birthday last year. She looked at Henry scared.

"What's going on Henry?" she whispered.

Henry shook his head saying he didn't know. Emma hurried to get dressed using her vampire speed, and grabbed her backpack. Once she was ready Henry grabbed her hand and the both ran to the saferoom their father had built for their safety. They were almost at the room when a bang was heard in the kitchen. It was followed by a door breaking, and things shattering to the ground. Emma was about to scream for her parents but Henry covered her mouth, and vampire speeded to the safe room where their cousins, and siblings reminded.

He stepped into the room with Emma only to get them both squashed by their sister Clara in a hug. Behind her were their cousins Raphael, Annabelle, Dimitri, and baby Rosemary along with their eldest brother Nikolas.

"I'm so glad the two of you made it okay." said Clara her blonde hair in a ponytail while still wearing her pajamas.

"About time too." said Nikolas sounding angry but with eyes that held much worry. He was the oldest out of all of them. Even their cousins. It was Nikolas(18), Clara(18), Raphael(16), Dimitri(15), Annabelle (14), Henry(14), Emma(12), Rosemary(1).

"Nikolas." said Clara through gritted teeth. Nikolas scoffed at her in return going to a corner eyeing us all to make sure we were all here.

"We can't stay here. Clara add to all of our bags the emergency cell phones my Dad has in that cabinet. Dimitri keep ears open to what's going on outside. Annabelle take Rosemary, Henry, and Emma be ready to run." He looked at Nikolas both of them sharing a glance, and nodding in agreement also receiving the same answer from Clara. "The rest of us will stay, and help our family how ever we can."

"No way!" Henry protested. "Dad said if there would ever be a code red we had to stick together. Always and Forever. Uncle Lijah said it too."

Nikolas was about to answer him in a snappy way but Clara but a hand on his shoulder. She made her way to Henry from where she was.

"We all know what Dad, Mom, Uncle Lijah, Aunt Bekah, Uncle Stefan, Aunt Kat, UNcle Kol, and Aunt Bonnie said Henry. Trust me is hard for us too, but we can't all stay here. Do you really want Anna, Em, and Rosie to fight?" she said in the kind voice their Mother always used.

"No." Henry answered simply grabbing his backpack with a temper.

Clara nodded knowing he would do as he was told.

"You're too soft" said Nikolas in a way only she could hear. Clara glared at him.

"You're too harsh." She snapped back.

They both glared at each other.

Dimitri rolled his eyes at their antics, "Alright Annabelle be ready to run when I say so okay." he said and she nodded.

Emma wasn't liking this. Something told her it was wrong. That Henry was right. She made her way to Nikolas.

"Nikki, is everything okay?" she asked looking at her older brother with total trust, and admiration. Nikolas smiled at her.

"Everything will be just fine Em". Emma looked from her brother's eyes to Clara's.

"Okay, you promise?" SHe asked both.

"I promise." he answered simply.

"Go" Dimitri whispered for them to move.

Emma looked at her older siblings, and cousin noticing them all wearing the same necklace she had. It was a simple chain with many stars for each family member. Her dad and mom had told her that as long as she wore it, and they were all there everything was okay. Each member had one with the same amount of stars with the same colors for each of them all wearing labels on which star was which member. She smiled at them, and vampire speeded to catch up with the others.

They all ran to the back doors only to open them, and see a horde of vampires waiting for them there. Emma looked at all of them, and screamed. She hoped that someone would be able to hear it. That someone would save her. The vampires march forward, and attacked them.

Henry and Annabelle both already trained for a fight charged back attacking them leaving Rosemary, and Emma alone. in a safe corner in the back yard.

Rose stared to cry, but Emma refused to let her tears fall. She was a 12. There was no way she was going to stand here, and cry like the baby Rose literally was. That's what she thought until she saw a vampire heading towards them. HE was old with blond hair, and blue eyes like most of her family. He was dangerous. Emman knew he was.

"Well, well, look at this. What a cutie you are. Hello there Emma, do you know who I am?" He asked, and she shook her head the tears she was so determined to fight back finally falling. Emma took a few steps closer to where Rose was and she picked her up fast while trying to make a run for it. The man much faster than her blocked her way cornering her to a near by tree.

"Now a cute girl like you shouldn't be so rude. Should she?" he asked with smirk that made Emma shudder. _Who was this guy? What does he want with me?_

"NO!" the roar in her father's voice made Emma break from her thoughts, and look at him. His eyes were yellow with the vampire veins more than visible. Behind him Mom, and the rest of the family looked at the strange man horrified. Uncle Kol looked about launch at him when he saw Emma, and Rose cornered with her crying in freight. He would have done it, but was being held back by Bonnie, Rebekah, and Caroline who both looked at the sight before them with scared faces.

"Ah Niklaus, let me congratulate you. You have the most beautiful daughter here. No doubt she takes after her mother." The strange man said.

Emma didn't dare look to where Annabelle and Henry were. She was too scared too. Instead she looked at her father with terrified eyes. This had to be a bad dream. It just had too. Her father, the man she always looked up to stood there feets from her frozen place scared. Emma knew he wasn't scared of the man. It was of the threat he was now to her. If he attacks this vampire could easily kill her, and Rose. Not knowing what to do she looked at her Aunt Bonnie. Her witch mentor.

Bonnie noticed her niece questioning look, and she immediately touched her head hoping Emma would understand what she meant.

Emma looked at the sign her aunt did, and immediately catches on.

Aneurysm.

She moves her hand forward, and the man goes to his knees in pain. Emma might be twelve but her power was greater than Bonnie's herself. Taking this as her advantage Emma runs with Rose to where Annabelle was since her cousin was closer. She handed Rose to her, and in those seconds chaos broke. More vampires came out of nowhere along with a pack of wolves. The man was already on his feet since Emma wasn't concentrating on him any more, and her father was already making his way to him. Yet, before he was able to reach him the man had made his way to Emma.

In a moment of shock and fear Emma does the first spell that pops into her mind. A spell she has just learned, and was highly dangerous to use. A time travel spell.

* * *

><p>Emma woke up to find herself in the forest. The sun was high in the sky, and she looked around in confusion.<em> This is wrong, <em>she thought,_ What happened where are the other? Where-The man!- Where was he?!_ Emma got to her feet fast. Her father might think her to you to fight but that didn't mean she couldn't learn how to keep herself alive. SHe was still wearing her backpack so that most be a plus, right?

Clara had put the emergency cell phone in it. She just needed to charge it, and call the first contact. Dad. She nodded, and started to walk hoping she could find out at least where she was. After walking for what seemed forever Emma spotted what looked to be a-actually she didn't know what it looked like- the place looked to be what her dad called a runt, but to her it seemed decent enough. Hopefully someone could help her here. She walked closer to it, and noticed the big sign with the place name.

_The Grill? Seriously?,_ she thought as she looked at it. Emma shrugged, and walked inside to have the shock of her life. Her mom looked incredibly young wearing clothes she had only seen Clara wear talking to Damon, Elena, Aunt Bonnie, Uncle Stefan, and a guy she had never seen in her life, along with Matt who she hadn't seen since her mom invited him to London for Christmas. Him and his girlfriend Mina.

Shaking the shock off her system, and trying not to stare she made her way to Matt. He smiled at her, and she smiled back.

"WHat can I do for you?" he asks nicely, and the others turn to me slightly to see who he was talking to.

"Do you know what day it is?" Emma asked in her normal tone.

"Monday, 13 of September, 2011." answers Elena, and she stares at her.

"2011?" Emma repeats her voice weak.

They all look at her worried.

"Are you okay sweetie?" asks Caroline looking at the 12 year old girl concerned. She shook it of.

"Fine, just fine." she said nervously.

She looks at Caroline, "Out of curiosity, do you know anyone by the name Klaus?" She asked innocently, and the all inhaled sharply.

"Why are you looking for him?" asked Stefan.

"Secret emergency. My mother sent me with some important news for him." Emma lied easily. It came easy the lie. God knows how much she had lied covering for Raphael and Henry when they did something they weren't supposed to. Which was every single day.

Damon vampire sped to her, "And what little dirty secret is it?" he compelled

"The secret is that I drink vervain on a daily basis asshole." Emma snapped making the others laugh. Damon glares, and she smiles turning to the others. "So can anyone tell me where the Mikaelson's live?" she asked, and Stefan give her directions. Emma nodded, and thanked him. Once she was out of the Grill place she let out a gasp.

I am so dead!, she yells in her head as she makes her way t her future family.

She arrives there after a few minutes of running vampire speed, and freezes there. _What do I do?! I mean how can I suddenly pop up out of nowhere telling them I form the future. That I am part of their future family, and that we were attacked by some guy I had never seen in my life! Add to the fact I don't know how I got here, or hoe get out of here! _Her mind going ten miles per hour of all kind of ways to explain this Emma knocks on the door, only to be answered by no one else than her father.


	2. Chapter 1

They stare at each other for the longest of minutes.

"Who are you?" asked Klaus at the strange girl before him.

Emma stared at him openly with no regards. This was her father, but he wasn't at least not yet. Still how can you tell a kid they can't hug their parent after having the most traumatic night only to be transported to the past where she doesn't know what's going on. Emma's mind went to when she found her Mom and that man making out. She shudder. Her mom had always told her that the only love in her life would ever be her father. _Well she obviously love that guy,_ Emma thought bitterly.

"I asked who are you?" Klaus repeated in a more demanding tone.

Emma looks up at her father again her thoughts broken. What could she tell him? The truth? _Well duh,_ she chastised herself, _But how?_ Emma glups.

"Nik who was at the door?" asked a famine voice Emma knew too well.

Rebekah went to see what was taking Klaus so much only to find him at the door with what looked like to be a girl. She had curly blonde hair with eyes the exact replica of Klaus. In fact, she looked like him in female form when he was that age. _Well maybe the hair color is different,_ she thought. The girl was wearing a yellow flowered dress with-tennis shoes?- _Who ever dressed her deserved to go to jail! That dress is not for tennis shoes!_ Rebekah thought glaring at her clothes.

She sighed in exasperation, "I wasn't the one that dressed myself. We had..problems, and Henry chose my clothes. Seriously Aunt Bekah not the time!" Emma scolded, but then mentally hit herself for letting it slip from her mouth.

Rebekah and Klaus stare at the strange girl in shock.

_What did she just say?!_ they both thought.

"What did you just called her?" Klaus demande in a threatening tone.

Emma inhaled sharply. This was a horrible idea. What had she been thinking? She would just show up from the future babbling about how their life is supposed to turn out. Then asking her father to help her her so his so called future daughter? _That's exactly what I had thought. Idiot! No wonder Dad doesn't let you anywhere near a battlefield! I rush into things way faster than I should_, she thinks, _I need a better plan_.

Klaus was about to grab the girl and demand answers, but she flashed off as soon as he moved towards her.

* * *

><p>Emma ran to the forest quickly, and dropping her backpack when she was far enough.<p>

"Okay Emma, recap. I was sleeping peacefully until Henry woke me up because we were on code red. Attack. He took me to the saferoom, then Dimitri had the stupid idea of splitting up. Clara put an emergency phone in my backpack somewhere. Raphael, Annabelle, Henry, Rose, and I made our way to the back door to escape with an ambush already waiting for us. Me and Rose are left in a safe corner while the others fight, and this stranger who seems to know Dad fairly well comes up to us. I give him an aneurism giving me time to run with Rose to where Annabelle was, and I handed Rose to her. After that, I do the first spell coming to mind seeing that the same strange man is coming at me with all intentions on killing. The spell was a time traveling spell. I wake up in the past who knows how many years in the past or where in the past, and run to Dad for help. Superior bad idea, for the simple fact this man is nothing like my father. Now the question is: Who do I go to nor help?" She says all in one big huge air while walking in circles.

After minutes of contemplation a plan popped to her mind. Emma quickly picked her backpack, and flashed to get all the things she needed to make the plan work. A map, salt, and a location spell. Map was a double win because, one it tells her where she is, two she needed to know the address of the house she was looking for. Salt, it was as essential for the spell. As was the thing that was in her backpack.

Emma opens it finding the blood she had been looking for, putting all her ingredients down on the floor she kneels chanting the spell. Once she was done she smiled, as things finally started to look like they were getting better. She got up, and headed to the address the spell had just shown her.

Bonnie was about to enter her house when she stopped. She turned around to see the same girl she had seen at the Grill. She stares at her. The girl looked defenseless, but then again looks can be deceiving, even more so when this girl holds a lot of power.

"What do you want?" asks Bonnie trying to calm down. Wasn't she looking for Klaus? What was that devil planning?

"I need help, but first I have to tell you the situation _without_ any questions. It's urgent." she answered quickly.

Bonnie crosses her arms, and looks at the girl suspiciously, "What's your name?" she asks curious.

"Emma. Well, technically it's Emmaline, but I prefer Emma." She replies with a small smile. "Well you let me explain?" she asked.

Bonnie was hesitant, but nodded. She opened the door motioning for Emma to go in. Emma's smiled bigger to see that she was actually willing to listen, so she entered the house.

Bonnie watched in amazement as the girl walked right in. _So she isn't a vampire_, she thinks as she too enters her home.

"I am a vampire Bonnie, just different." Emma answered picking on her thoughts while putting her backpack down. Bonnie again stares.

"How did you-"

"Know?" Emma finished. "Because I am also a witch, and like you just saw I can read thoughts. The only thing though is that, it happens randomly." She explains.

"That's impossible you can't be a vampire, and a witch at the same time." Bonnie says shaking her head.

Emma sighs, "It's more than possible." she replies. "Didn't I say no questions?"

"Right." Bonnie said feeling crazy for actually agreeing to this.

They both sit in the couch.

"First of, What grade are you in?" Emma asks.

"Why do you-?" Bonnie was about to ask but stopped at Emma's raised eyebrow.

"I'm a senior in high school." She answers defeated. There was something in that look that was familiar to her, yet she couldn't quite place it.

There was a second of silence from both of them. Emma nodded at her answer, "OKay. First thing, I'm from 19 years into the future. You are my witch mentor, since I already told you I'm a witch. Very powerful at that. Last night, my family was attacked by a man I have never in my life seen, and out of fear I did a time traveling spell that brought me here to past Mystic Falls. I need to contact my family by a phone in my backpack that I need to charge. I also need a way to get back home. ANy questions?" Emma asks the now gaping Bonnie.

"You're from the future?" she asks, and Emma nods.

"I'm your mentor?" Bonnie asks trying to grasp everything she had just been told, asd Emma again nods. "Who are your parents? Why are you a witch, and a vampire?"

Emma stares at her, blinking a handful of times. "Are you hungry? I am starving. Let's go eat!" She says quickly making a weak attempt at changing the subject.

Bonnie grabbed Emma bringing her back to the couch. "I listen, now you answer." She said simply letting them sit back on the couch.

Emma glared at her, and grumbled something under her breath, "Fine! But there will be no screaming, or yelling." She demanded, and Bonnie nodded.

"My father is Klaus-" She said, and Bonnie stood staring at her shockingly, "My mother is Caroline." Emma finishes, and Bonnie opened her mouth in shock closing it quickly.

"You're lying." Bonnie says quietly.

"I am not. You can easily tell who I am. I have my dad's eyes, dimples, love for art, some of his temper, but I have my mom's hair with some of her facial expressions." Emma told her matter of factly.

Bonnie looked at Emma carefully. It was true. That's why her expression early was so similar. She reminded her of Caroline. O_h my God, Caroline! Caroline, and Klaus... Oh dear lord. _Bonnie's hand goes to her mouth

Noting on Bonnie's distress Emma sighed, "Relax, you have one year, and I think a half before Nikolas and Clara are born."

Bonnie looks at her, "What?" she asks in a gasp.

"I'm their fourth child, _Aunt_ Bonnie." Emma says with a smirk at her reaction. She looked like she was about to faint.

"But vampires can't procreate." Bonnie let's out weakly.

"They can, otherwise our family wouldn't be how it is now." Emma said simply.

"You mean-"

"Yes, Uncle Lijah, Aunt Bekah, and Uncle Kol also have children." Emma replied.

"Kol?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah, Uncle Kol. Don't you know him?" Emma asked, and Bonnie shook her head.

"Is he one of the ones in the coffins?" asked Bonnie, and Emma looked at her confused.

"What coffins?" Emma asked.

Bonnie stopped herself from answering. Klaus, a monster he might be, was still this girls father. She couldn't tell her about the things he had done. She was too young for that.

"Never mind." Bonnie said simply.

"Emma wanted to push the subject further, but stopped herself. Something told her she didn't want to know. There was a silence between the two.

"So how are you guys in the future? You said you had siblings right, do you have any pictures?" Bonnie asked with a forced smile trying to get Emma''s mind to wondering about the coffins she had just mentioned to the girl. Emma brightened at the idea of her family, and opened her bag eagerly taking out an album she had hidden in her backpack with pictures with her and her siblings in their trip to Rome.

It was already night when they had stopped with the family stories leaving out some details for special reasons as Bonnie had had enough surprises for a day. They had gone to Bonnie's room where Emma was now sleeping peacefully. She had fallen asleep seeing pictures of her mother's childhood looking at each with eagerness.

Now Bonnie looked at her with a kind smile as she slept. _How could such a sweet girl come from Klaus?_ Then again her mother is Caroline, still those two together in the future give her the creeps. Bonnie looked at Emma her smile spreading she has a lot of Caroline's character. She is so eager, outgoing, and controlling it's amazing really. Caroline. Her birthday was tomorrow. _I wonder how would she feel at the news of having a daughter on her birthday_, Bonnie thought trying to imagine her reaction, _Guess I'll see soon enough_.

* * *

><p>It has been a month now since Emma went to the past. She still had to charge her emergency phone, but she always forgot to leave it with Bonnie when she went to sleep there at night. They had both agreed after she woke up the next day at night, that she would stay in the woods for the day, and sleep with her at night to prevent anyone seen her. Why? Emma did not know, but she didn't question it. She trusted Bonnie. She was her aunt even in the past. Best out of this though was.. NO SCHOOL!<p>

Emma loved the forest. God knows how many time she got lost in the bayou in New Orleans. It made her father crazy, but it was still fun. She wondered around, and around her emergency phone on her pockett. Today she would charge it, and talk to her family. They must be worried sick about her.

Emma came to a stop when she realized she had gone a bit too far into the forest this time. Now she was once again at her father's house. _This is not good,_ she thought, _Still Dad has a right to know doesn't he?_

A decision made Emma walked to the front of the house knocking. This time though it was her Uncle Elijah to answer. Emma frost in place as she saw him stare at her in confusion, and suspicion. He was no doubt noticing how much she resembled her father physically. After all, who could fool Uncle Elijah? Everyone could fool Uncle Kol. Even Uncle stefan was easy. All you had to do was put a pouty face,, and your free. Maybe if you were lucky you could fool her father, but ELijah was never fooled. Not by her, her siblings, or any of her cousins.

_Now, I am definitely dead,_ she thought.

* * *

><p><strong> AN:I know some of you weren't expecting this, but I'm having a hard time with Klaus, Caroline, Rebekah, and Kol's reaction to the knews! I hope this chapter isn't too crappy! I would more than appreciate ideas! Thank you so much! Please tell me what you think! **


	3. Chapter 2

"I have the crappiest of luck!" Emma snaps, and Elijah raises his eyebrow at her.

Emma puts her hands on her hips. _No way I'm I just gonna come clean_, "What? Yes I look like your brother. Would you like the explanation or what?"

The commotion outside brought out Rebekah and Klaus joining Elijah. They look at Emma in recognition making her curse herself. She really needed to get her temper checked. She looked at the three siblings, and sighed. _Better get this over with as quickly as possible_, she thinks Emma walked up to them her hands crossed to her chest. They all looked at her with suspicion, and she rolled her eyes walking inside her fathers wolf den.

The originals stared after the girl shocked. She turned to look at them with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, don't you want an explanation?" she asked them, and they entered the house with Rebekah closing the door.

"Who are you?" Klaus asked his tone threatening.

"Save it." Emma told him off with an eye roll. "My name's Emma. I'm from nine teen years into the future. That is all you three need to know." Emma explained simply.

Klaus flashed to her both standing toe to toe, "Why are you here?"

"I said save it. You're threats don't scare me Klaus, so put the big bad wolf back to it's cage." Emma replies not backing down. This was her major issue with her father. Stubbornness. It what kept them ignoring each other for a week because Klaus had compelled the guy she liked into dating another girl.

Elijah and Rebekah stared at the two back and forth. This was... interesting. Klaus was being challenged by a twelve year old girl.

"I'm sorry I seem to not have catched that." Klaus said with an angered expression.

"No I think you did. I already said everything that I'm willing to say. I can't be compelled, and all my loved ones are far from here in the future." Emma challenged.

They both stared at each other refusing to give in to the other.

"Why do you look like Niklaus when he was your age girl." asks Elijah.

"Emma!" she snaps not breaking eye contact. "And I'm not obligated to answer you Elijah."

His patience gone Klaus grabbed the girl forcefully by her shoulders making her flinch. "You will answer us." he says his tone deathly low.

"I don't think you want the answers." Emma whispers, but smirks looking much like him. "But if you insist. My full name is Emmaline Mikaelson, and I'm your future daughter. Happy, Dad?"

Klaus looked at the girls eyes looking for the lie but unable of finding it he realised her.

Rebekah and Elijah stared at the girl Emma in disbelief.

"You're lying. Vampires can't procreate." REbekah snapped.

Emma smiles at her, "They can, they just need...special circumstances. Trust me, Raphael is more than real to me. Just like my other cousins, and siblings, Sadly." She added under her breath.

"Siblings?" asked a shocked KLaus.

Emma glares at him, "I am not talking to you. But if you want to know any ways I have three older siblings. Nikolas, Clara, and Henry named after your youngest brother Henrick." Emma explained.

"Why are you here Emmaline?" ELijah asks making Emma glare at him.

"Emma! It's Emma Uncle Lijah. God how many times have we had this talk?" Emma says angrily. "I sent myself here accidently." Emma explains

"You're a witch?" Rebekah asked.

"I am a witch vampire hybrid." Emma says proudly.

"She is NIk's daughter." Rebekah says under her breath.

"What's that supposed to mean?" both Emma and Klaus say threatenly both staring at each other afterwards.

Elijah stares at the two in fascination. Their like matching opposite ends.

"How long have you been here Emma?" Elijah asks his future niece.

"A month." she answers

"Why so long?" Rebekah inquires.

"The spell that I did to come here isn't able to bring me back. Bonnie Bennett has been helping me get back though." Emma explains.

"The Bennett witch?" Rebekah pushes.

"Long story." Emma replies.

Klaus rushed out of the spot he was, and ran to his studio. Elijah and Rebekah sighed.

"Do you have a charger?" Emma asks suddenly ignoring what had just happened. _He'll be fine_, she thought.

* * *

><p>It was almost getting dark. The phone was still charging. Elijah had gone out, Klaus was nowhere to be seen, and Rebekah and Emma were in the living room with Emma telling future family tales.<p>

"And that's why we are all more scared of Mom than Dad." Emma finished as Rebekah laughed.

She was starting to warm up to Emma. She was a really sweet girl. The future she spoke of was... perfect. They were all a family. Together with no more lies, or back stabbings. Everything was as it should have always been. Always and Forever.

"Well I should be going. Bonnie is probably waiting for me." Emma said as she stood from the couch.

"No. No, Emma stay here. This is your home too. I'll... I'll tell the Bennett witch you're here okay. So please stay?" said Rebekah.

Emma was about to deny, but stopped herself as she saw her aunt's face. "Okay Aunt Bekah. But you have to go tell Bonnie now okay."

Rebekah nodded, and flashed out leaving Emma alone to wander around the house. She found the kitchen, and the parlor. At a point she even got lost. She soon reached another door though, and opened it to see she had found her fathers painting studio. She entered looking at the works in wonder. She had always love her fathers drawings, paintings, and sketches.

"What are you doing here?" asked Klaus as he noticed Emma's presence while he worked on a sketch.

"I was just wandering around." She answered while looking around with a smile. "I've seen this paintings in the future you know. You have them around the house or in your other studios."

"Careful you just sounded fond." he said.

"I am fond. Every weekend you take me to a French Quarter to the painters, and sometimes you bring some paints, and paper yourself. You go to a corner and watch me paint pointing some mistakes so I can correct them." Emma tells him with a smile.

Klaus looked at her, "Am I a good father then?" he asked.

Emma looks at him right in the eyes, "Is that why you ran out? Because you think you're a bad father?"

Silence.

Emma scoffs at him, "I have a better chance at the world's worst daughter, than you do at worst Dad." Emma replies, and KLaus looks at her curiously.

Emma walks up to him sitting right next to him in the couch he was on. "We fight a lot, but it's always mostly me who's wrong. You do those things to protect me. You think that everytime I do something on my own I can break. I should be thankful you worry, but I am not always." She stops for a moment. "I know I never say this, and if I have it might have been once or twice, but you are a great father. The best in the business." Emma says smiling at him.

Klaus returns her smile with a look of relief. Emma sighs, and leans into him to look at his drawing. It was her mom. Just her mom.

Emma giggled, "I didn't know you did this in this time. No wonder Mom has two boxes full of them." she says giggling, until she realized what she had just done.

Klaus looked at Emma shocked, "YOur mother is Caroline?"

Crap.

"WELL~."

"Emma." he demands.

"Yes." Emma answers.

The stare at eachother for a minute or two. Then Klaus breaks into a really goofy grin. Emma was about to back out of the couch but it was too late her father had crushed her to him.

"I. Can't. Breath. Dad."

He lets go still smiling like an idiot. _So we are all fools in love. Huh, who knew?_

* * *

><p>Emma went to check on the phone to find it completely charged. She quickly turned it on, and called Nikolas.<p>

"Emma?" asked a worried voice.

"Nikki?" Emma replied.

"GOd damn it Em! Where are you are you okay?"

"I'm fine Nikki. And the question is when am I." Emma said with a sigh.

"When?" Nikolas asked.

"I sent myself to the past. Nine teen years back to be exact." Emma answered

"In New Orleans?"

"Mystic Falls." Emma stated

Nikolas cursed. His parents had told him how things were before he was born. HIs sister was in danger.

"You have to get out of there Emma. Why aren't you back yet?"

"The spell I used can't send me back. Aunt Bonnie is working on it."

"You told her?" Nikki asked

"Yeah. Her, Aunt Bek's, Uncle Lijah, and Dad." Emma answered.

"Fuck Em why?" Nikki askes

"Because you try and survive here without help Nikki." Emma snapped. "How are you guys?"

"We are in Rome." Nikki answered.

"Rome? Why?" Emma asked.

"You know the story of Mikael?" Nikki asked.

"Yeah. Duh." Emma replied.

"He's been brought back Em. He was the one who almost attacked you and Rose that night."

"What?!" Emma asked shocked.

"Em I know this is crazy, but try to stay i the past. At least until this is over." Nikki said.

"Why?" Emma asked ready to cry. "I can help.

"That's why I said stay in the past Em. You're not like us, you're stronger, and the youngest so far."

"Rose is younger." Emma retorted.

"For all that is holy Emmaline Mikaelson do as your brother tells you!." A voice yells.

"Dad?" Emma asked.

"Stay in the past safe Em. Tell my past self that if anything is to happen to you I swear I'll teach ourselves new ways to torture someone." He threatened, and the line went dead.

Emma looked at the three people in front of her. She let her tears fall down.

"I want to go home!" she cries. Before she knew it she moved to hug her father looking for the comforting arms she knew so well.

Klaus tensed for a moment, until he also embraced his daughter.

"It's okay. It's okay, Emma you're safe. I'm here." He whispered to her ear as she cried.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what you guys think huh? Good or Bad? Too cheesy tell me! Also any ideas you want to ad to the story are welcomed! I love listening to what you guys have to say! Until next time. **


End file.
